neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Terradive
Terradive is the name to three fictional characters in the Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 2 The first Transformer with the name Terradive was a Decepticon who was able to transform into a black A-7 Corsair II aircraft. Terradive was part of the Skyscorchers sub-group and his function is that of an Advance Fighter. He was a simple basic toy and had no gimmicks. He is described as the not-very-intelligent muscle of the Skyscorchers.Terradive (1993) - Decepticon Advance Fighter - www.tfu.info Marvel Comics Terradive's sole appearance in official fiction is in the U.K. Generation 2 comic series. Terradive was part of Bludgeon's forces sent to Earth to smash stuff as a ploy to draw out Optimus Prime. When Megatron appeared to take back Decepticon leadership, Windrazor retrieved Eagle Eye and Terradive, who were attacking a squad of Autobots, so they could tackle Megatron. Things didn't go too well for Terradive then. When the Dinobots arrived, Snarl shot Terradive down. He was presumably taken prisoner by the Autobots afterwards. Books Terradive was featured in the 1993 Transformers: Generation 2 coloring book "Decepticon Madness" by Bud Simpson. Fun Publications Terradive was a minor background character appearing in Fun Publications fiction "Gone too Far", a text-based story set on Transtech Cybertron. He was also a minor background character in Generation 2: Redux, serving among Clench's Decepticons. Toys *''Generation 2'' Skyscorcher Terradive (1993) :A basic sized jet measuring 11 centimeters long. A real A-7 measures 1181 centimeters long, making this toy 1/107 scale. With his robot mode measuring 10 centimeters tall, Terradive would stand 1070 centimeters (35 feet 1 inch) tall.Cliffbee.com: Transformer Toy Reviews: Terradive Transformers: Armada Ten years after the first Terradive, the name was used again, this time for a Mini-Con. Terradive could transform into a SR-71 Blackbird jet and also a weapon mode that resembled a three-pronged claw. Terradive was sold in a pack of three as part of the Air Military Mini-Con Team. Terradive loves to fly and gets a kick out of buzzing those on the ground. He is the best pilot of his team and has the most powerful engines, but also needs the most maintenance. Animated series Although he did appear in the Transformers: Armada cartoon, these appearances were only a few cameos. Terradive appeared in episode #49, called "Alliance." He is among the Mini-Cons assisting the Autobots and Decepticons evacuating from Cybertron when it was attacked by Unicron. Dreamwave Productions Terradive had a biography printed in issue #1 of the Armada More Than Meets The Eye series by Dreamwave Productions.Seibertron.com Fun Publications The first Universe Terradive appears as one of the Mini-Con partners of Ramjet. Toys *''Armada'' Terradive (2003) :Packaged with his team mates. *''Universe'' Terradive :Terradive had two toys in Transformers: Universe. The first was part of a "Spring Value Pack", a Toys R Us exclusive which included the Air Military Mini-Con Team, Ramjet (repainted from Transformers: Armada Skywarp) and his Mini-Con Thunderclash. The pack was criticised by many, especially the Mini-Cons for having a similar color scheme to their original releases. *''Universe'' Terradive redeco :Terradive's second appearance in Transformers: Universe was in a $20 "Ultra" pack which included the Autobots Magna Stampede, Stockade and Mini-Con Prowl. The pack was considered poor value for money at full retail price. This time, Terradive had a mostly white color scheme. Transformers: Energon Terradive is a member of the Autobot Air Team; Terradive transforms into a A-10 Airplane. He is able to combine with his team to form the giant robot Superion Maximus. As with all of the Energon combiner limbs, Terradive has a twin brother on his team - Sky Shadow. Their energon weapon is a double-barrelled gun that could also transform into a shield. In the Japanese series, several members shares their name with a G1 Aerialbot - Terradive's name is Skydive. Animated series In the Energon TV show, Terradive was seemingly a non-sentient drone commanded by team leader Storm Jet. Toys *''Energon'' Basic Terradive (2005) :A repackage of the Energon Basic class figure was sold at discount stores. An actual A-10 has a wingspan of 1753 centimeters while this toy has a wingspan of 13 centimeters, making this toy 1/135 scale. With the toy standing 12 centimeters tall in robot mode it would mean he stands 1620 centimeters (53 feet 2 inches) tall. Transformers Terradive is a Decepticon that transforms into a Sukhoi Su-47 Berkut fighter jet. He is friends with Jetblade and rival with Tomahawk. According to Hasbro, this figure is not a part of the movie line.ActionFigs.com Toys *''Transformers'' Deluxe Terradive (2010) :A new mold, armed with a trident.TFW2005.com - High Resolution Images of Generations and Transformers Wave 3 Assortments The figure's orange paint scheme is an homage to Jhiaxus. :The mold of this figure is also used for the Target exclusive Space Case for the 2011 Transformers: Dark of the Moon toy line. References Category:Aerialbots Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Mini-Cons Category:Fictional aircraft